Halo
by MusicISmyLIFE66
Summary: Buffy is unpopular and smart. She is forced to tutor Spike , the class badass, and changes start to happen. She's called to be the slayer, a makeover, and she starts having feelings for Spike. BS CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Chapter 1

" Halo"

Chapter 1

It was late. Buffy hurried, running through the school halls, trying hard not to spill the books and papers that were messily crumpled in her arms. When all of the sudden ,she bumped hard right into the person she least wanted to see in her life. Spike Malcolm.

"You should be watching where you're going next time, pet.", he smirked at her. Buffy knelt on the ground, frantically picking up her books and scattered papers . 

"S-s-sorry. Didn't watch where I was going.", she mumbled, turning red. Spike rolled his eyes and walked on, not even bothering to help her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, why were you late for Bio?", Willow asked, sipping her juice. 

Buffy sighed. "Had a little encounter with a certain-somebody." 

" Oh…And who would that certain somebody be?", Willow asked. 

"Spike.", Buffy answered, and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"What about Spike?". Xander plopped right down in front of them, with his disgusting-looking school lunch.

"I ran into him this morning. Lucky me.", Buffy said sarcastically. Spike, was her tormentor. He loved making her life miserable ,ever since the beginning of high school. She barely knew anything about him, except for the fact he had a wild reputation and was part of the "bad-ass" group, which consisted of Oz, Angel, Drusilla, and Buffy's sister ,Faith . Oh and yeah , that he worshipped his loony girlfriend.

Xander looked over Buffy and Willow's head seeing Drusilla (Spike's girlfriend), glaring at them. She was sitting in 

Spike's lap, glaring daggers over at them, as if they had done something horribly wrong. "Hey, Buff, why is Drusilla Williams giving us the evil eye?"

Buffy and Willow turned around. Drusilla, gave them a look of pure dislike, then turned her back to them. "I don't know. I don't question the odd and psychotic.", Willow said turning back around. 

" I don't know how you and Faith are related.", Xander began. " You two are from totally different worlds. She's from planet goth and tough, while you're from…,"

"Planet nerd? Weird and geeky? ", Buffy finished. 

"What-no you're not a nerd, nor geeky nor weird.", Xander said quickly.

Buffy stared a him. "Well not to us anyway….", Xander said. Buffy, Xander, and Willow were considered the geeks of the school. The unpopular. The ones that always got picked on, by the more popular ones. 

" Hey, are we still having a movie and eat-all- the-junk food -you -can-before-you-puke day today my house?", Buffy asked, changing the subject. 

"Yup." Willow nodded. "Except this time, I'M picking the movies.", she said looking at Xander.

"What? Black Hawk Down and the Fast and Furious are great movies.", he said defending himself. "Not, like the chick-flicks you guys watch."

" I think I might rent Steel Magnolias.", Willow said. 

Xander closed his eyes. "I need to hang out with more guys."

---------------------------------------------------------------

" I ran into your sister, this morning.", Spike said to Faith, pulling Dru into his lap. 

Faith rolled her eyes. "God, she's such a freak. Its bad enough, I have to live with her but I have to go to the same school with her."

" I think she's hot. You know with the thick glasses, and the big pastel sweaters she wears. She makes me go hot, just lookin at her.", Angel said mockingly. Everyone chuckled, except for Oz.

"I think she's nice. She's really smart anyway. She got me my first A in History, this year.", Oz spoke up.

" I guess. But that's all they're good for.", Faith said.

Spike glanced over at Buffy and her group and saw them chatting. She was with that red-head and that dork, who would always try to make people laugh. Buffy's blonde hair was up in a bun, as usual and she was wearing a big oversized white sweater and baggy jeans. She started laughing at something someone said, and he noticed how nice her smile was… Wait- this was Buffy Summers he was talking about. Spike shook his head, and turned back to his friends. 

Drusilla saw this and glared at the girl that her Spike was staring at. She noticed Buffy and her friends look at her and turn back around. Drusilla looked at Spike. "Spikey, I'm cold.", she said.

Spike took off his leather duster and draped it around her. "All better, Dru?", he put his arm around her and kissed her lightly on her head.

" Are we going to the Bronze tonight?", Faith asked. 

" I can't.", Angel said. "I have a date with Darla."

" You're still going out with her?", Spike asked. 

"Yeah, the longest relationship I ever had so far.", Angel replied. 

" But, you've only been dating her for 3 weeks.", Faith pointed out.

" Yeah, exactly."

Faith rolled her eyes in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy Summers grabbed a brush and started stroking her hair with it, in front of her mirror. She decided to leave her hair down, for the first time in a long time. Her long golden locks cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls. She quickly dressed into a pair of shorts and a big-oversized t-shirts she wore to bed. 

" Your freak-of-nature friends are waiting for you downstairs." Faith appeared in Buffy's doorway. 

" Wow, thanks Faith.", Buffy said sarcastically. " Aren't you going somewhere tonight? You shouldn't keep your hopeless and loony friends waiting."

Faith rolled her eyes in disgust. " You have such lame comebacks. When you have better ones, argue you with me then, because right now I'm totally wasting my time."

" FAITH GET OUT!", Buffy yelled. 

" Don't have to tell me that, I'm already going.", Faith said. "Bitch" ,she muttered under her breath. "Oh, yeah mom called and said she's not going to be home until late." 

" Like always.", Buffy sighed. 

" Yeah, whatever. I'm not going not going to be home until late, either.", Faith said. "I have a life, unlike-"

"FAITH GET OUT!!", Buffy cried, almost ready to murder her year-older sister.

Faith chuckled to herself, as she left. She loved annoying her sister. 

~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Pass the popcorn.", Willow said, her eyes stuck to the tv.

Xander passed the popcorn bowl ,that was in his lap, and gave it to Willow. His eyes, too, was not leaving the televisions. "You know, this movie is not so bad. Not a chick-flick for the first time." he said, munching on the popcorn.

"Shhh.", Buffy and Willow said in unison. 

****

1 hour later……

"Willow, pass the tissue box.", Buffy said turning to her. The credits were rolling on the tv screen. 

Willow blew into her Kleenex. "That was so sad. Why did Josh Hartnett have to die?", she sniffed. 

" Pearl Harbor always makes me cry, no matter how many times I see it.", Buffy said, wiping away her tears.

" I liked, especially, the parts when the bombs exploded the ships and the men that were trapped inside-", Xander stopped, when Buffy and Willow were staring weirdly at him. "Never mind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

__

Flashback:

" Spike, I don't think we should see each other anymore.", Drusilla said suddenly, pulling back from the make-out session they were having.

" What?!", Spike exclaimed, not sure if he heard right.

"I said, we shouldn't see each other anymore", she repeated. 

" Want to give me a reason, luv?", Spike asked, with a look of disbelief on his face.

" I don't want to hurt you more, than I did.", she replied and stood up, tugging her shirt into place.

"What? Tell me, why!", Spike stood up to her. "Why, Dru?", he said softer, his face full of pain.

" I don't feel for you that way anymore, and I have been seeing someone else for a while.", she said, her face emotionless. " Spike, you're not good enough for me. Our relationship is not enough."

He could feel his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. " What?", his voice so soft, he could barely be heard.

End of Flashback

Spike stared up at the ceiling, replaying that scene over again, and again. He struggled, trying to keep his tears back. Tonight, he broke up with Drusilla Williams, his love and reason to live. 

His phone started ringing. "BRRIIINNNGG.". Spike ignored it. He was too weak and depressed to pick up the phone, not to mention talk to anyone.

" Hey, this is Spike, be quick ,and leave a message."-his message machine went. "Hey Spike, I know you're there. You're either too depressed or too drunk to picking up the phone. ", Faith's voice echoed in the room. "Sorry ,man, about what happened with you and Dru. That bitch. I never liked her anyway. The only reason I was nice to her was because she was you girlfriend. Well anyway, call me back, when you're better."

Spike looked at the message machine, seeing the blinking light. He groaned, at the thought of going to school on Monday, facing everyone, including Drusilla. Life just really sucked for him right now.

__

A/N: remember to put up a review!!! **:^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" William Malcolm, come here this instance!", a deeply British accented voice hollered from somewhere in the house. " COME HERE, NOW, IN THE KITCHEN!!", the voice hollered, louder and angrier. 

Spike sighed. 'Bloody hell. Can't a bloke get a moment of peace in this house?', he muttered to himself, walking downstairs toward the kitchen. "You called.", he said leaning against the wall, seeing his Uncle Giles's back toward him.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with.", Rupert Giles said turning around, revealing his face red with anger.

Spike shrugged ,with a bored expression on his face. "I don't know…. Cut to the chase, I didn't bring my ass down here to play guessing games."

Giles ignored him. "That was the school. They just called to inform me, that you don't have a good chance of graduating high school this year with your classmates."

Spike pulled up a chair, knowing that it was going to be a loong lecture, with a lot of yelling and arguing. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you had problems with schoolwork?", Giles demanded, his voice raising.

"I don't know. I didn't know that I was doing that bad.", Spike said in a even tone. 

" DIDN'T KNOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIDN'T KNOW? IF YOU DIDN'T SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND PARTYING, YOU WOULD BE GETTING BETTER GRADES!", Giles roared.

" So what? I don't care about graduating, going to college, or any of that stuff.", Spike answered back.

"I don't know what to do anymore.", Giles said, calming down. He took a seat beside Spike. "I mean I tried grounding you, that didn't work, I tried taking away your car, but that didn't work either. I don't know what I'm going to do with you anymore."

"Well, I got a simple solution. Don't do anything. Stay out of my life and my problems.", Spike stood up and started to leave.

"You hold it right there. You're not going anywhere.", Giles yelled, standing up. 

Spike looked at him with a look of hatred. "You're not my da' nor my mum so you can't tell me what to do. You're just my lousy uncle, that took me to live with you because you felt pity for me. Poor Spike with no mum or da'."

"You will not use that tone with me. You live under my house with my rules."

Spike glared at him, then ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door. 

Giles shook his head. That boy is so stubborn and pig-headed. He thought for a moment and took the kitchen phone ,dialing the one person he could talk to.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Buffy took her seat at the dinner table. Today ,Sunday, was the only day they had dinner together ,as a family, in the week. Joyce was always working late at her art gallery, and Faith was barely ever at the house doing God-knows-what and Buffy, well she had better things to do then stay at a empty house, alone. 

"So, Buffy how is your science project going?", Joyce said, trying to strike up a conversation. 

Buffy sighed. "Mom, I turned in that project like a week ago. I got a A." 

Awkward silence. "Oh", Joyce finally replied. "That's great honey."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"What about you Faith? How is school?", Joyce asked turning to her eldest daughter.

" Fine." Faith never really said more then 5 words at the table. She completely ignored everyone in her family. She and Buffy were close, once, in their life, before, Hank, their father left them. They were joined by hip, Joyce used to say. But after the divorce, when Buffy was 11 and Faith was 12, they completely acted like they were complete strangers. The only time they talked to each other was when they were trading insults.

" That's great to hear..", Joyce said, disappointed her daughter didn't even say anything more. " I hope you're doing much better then last semester. I know that if you put alittle more work into your studies, and less out of the house, you will certainly get better grades."

Faith looked at her mother, disgusted. "Mom, you're not ever a home, so why are you telling me what to do? You never act like a mother, except when you're nagging!"

"Faith Summers.", Joyce said, warning her. Faith kept her mouth shut. She didn't feel like arguing with anyone today, especially her mother.

Another silence passed by. The occasion "pass the butter, or "pass the rolls", were said, and the noise of chewing and knives and forks clattering together.

"Er, Buffy, I have some news for you.", Joyce said, breaking the silence once again. 

Buffy looked up at her mom. "What is it?", she became suspicious at her mother's smile.

"Well, you know William."

"You mean Spike.", Faith corrected, staring coldly at her

"William, Spike, same difference, though I don't know why he changed his name to such a barbaric name. But anyway, his uncle , Rupert Giles you know him, called me up today."

"Yeah…so?", Buffy said, hinting to go on. "You always talk to Spike's uncle."

"He told me that William-er I mean Spike has some serious school problems. I asked him if there was any way to help him, and I figured out a solution. I told him that you would be glad to tutor Spike.", Joyce said happily.

"WHAT?!?!", Buffy and Faith cried out at the same time.

Buffy almost spitted out her half-chewed piece of pot roast, while Faith was just sitting there with her mouth open and eyes wide. 

"WHAT?", Faith repeated, finally snapping out of her dazed moment. "Please, tell me I didn't hear, what I just heard."

Joyce sighed, hoping it wouldn't turn out like this. "Buffy will be tutoring Spike for a while, until he makes more progress in his grades and schoolwork. ", Joyce said.

"MOM, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING-", Faith got cut off.

"I don't know why you're overreacting, Faith. Honestly, isn't Spike one of your closest friends? Don't you want him to graduate high school, with you?", Joyce interrupted.

"MOM, THIS IS BUFFY, MY SISTER. LITTLE SISTER. I ALREADY HATE IT THAT SHE SKIPPED A GRADE AND IS IN THE SAME CLASSES WITH ME, BUT NOW SHE HAS TO INTERFERE WITH MY SOCIAL LIFE?"

"Faith calm down. Stop yelling!", Joyce said her voice raising.

"MOM, HAVE YOU ONCE THOUGHT, THAT HAVING MY SISTER TUTOR ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS GOING TO-"

"FAITH SUMMERS!", Joyce yelled, standing up, pounding her hand onto the table.

Faith had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, I hate you. I hate everyone in this whole damn family. You always have to butt into my life.", she said rising up.

"Faith, I just want Buffy tutoring Spike. Now I understand you don't want your little sister -", Joyce was interrupted.

"FORGET IT!", Faith ran out of the room.

Buffy the whole time was just staring at her plate, not saying anything the whole time. "Its okay mom. I'll tutor Spike. I don't really mind.", she spoke up.

Joyce looked at her Buffy. "At least I have one daughter who's not so overdramatic.", she said, sighing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can you believe it? My little sister, tutoring you?", Faith said over the phone.

" It could be worse.", Spike replied, laying on his bed.

"Like how?", Faith asked, twirling the phone cord with her finger.

"I could be sent to military school, like Rupes always threatens.", he said referring to his uncle.

"Whatever.", Faith said still alittle angry from the argument at supper. "How are you doing? You know with breaking up with Drusilla and all.", she asked changing the subject.

Spike flinched at the sound of her name. "I'm alittle better I guess. Just staying locked up in my room, for the rest of my life."

" You can't just be staying in your room forever. Drusilla is hardly worth mourning for."

"Yeah, I know.", he replied, quietly.

A/N: Yeah, people, I know what you're thinking. WHEN IS THE SPUFFINESS COMING? It'll happen soon, I swear! 

~*~DI~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Buffy! Wait up!", a voice cried from behind. Buffy turned around. Willow was running toward her, dodging people who were walking in the school hall with Xander following after her from behind.

" Hey guys!", Buffy smiled. "Where were you guys? I was looking for you everywhere!", she exclaimed.

Willow stopped in front of her, catching her breath. "Same here." Xander finally arrived, gasping for breath.

"God, Willow you should try out for the track team. They could sure use you.", Xander said, jokingly.

Willow ignored him. "Buffy, want to have a study session today after school?", she asked. "You, know with the big history test tomorrow, we could study for it together."

"Me too!", Xander poked in.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Duh, you're the one who suggested it."

"I love to guys, but I can't.", Buffy said apologetically.

"Why?"

"I have to tutor Spike today after school.", she replied, grimacing at his name.

"What?!?", Willow and Xander both turned to her. "Why didn't you tell us this before?", Willow asked.

"Well, I guess I kind of forgot about it.", Buffy shrugged.

"Buffy, this is Spike we're talking about. Did you forget about our endless days of torture that were caused by him? And now you say that you're tutoring him and you say it so causally.", Willow said, looking at her best friend as if a second head had grown.

"I dunno. Don't make such a big deal about it guys. My mom's making me do this and I have no choice. Faith really freaked out yesterday.", Buffy sighed.

Xander and Willow glance at each other. "Okay, Buff. Sorry.", Xander replied.

"Yeah.", Willow agreed.

"Look, I'll see you guys later.", Buffy said. 

" Yeah, sure bye." They watched as Buffy disappeared in the crowd of students.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

"Spike, are you alright, man?", Angel asked, waving his hand over Spike's face.

"What-huh?", Spike, who was staring at Drusilla and her new boy toy together, tore his eyes from them and turned to Angel. 

"Dude, are you okay?", Angel asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about something.", he replied. 

Angel turned his head toward the direction, Spike was staring at. It was Drusilla and her boyfriend. "Look, you gotta stop thinking about her."

"Don't you think I want to? I can't.", Spike said.

Angel gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, I got to go. I promised Mr. Kameron that I go see him in class early today. After being late to his class 5 days straight, I don't want to make him more pissed off, then lately. Later."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, okay.", he watched Angel run off in the hall. School was over in one more period, and he was not looking forward to it. Three words. Buffy. Tutor. Die from boredom. Well that was 5 words wasn't it? But that was exactly how he felt. 

He took one last glance at Drusilla and walked away to his last class.

~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Buffy looked at her watch once more, wondering if her watch was fast. Spike was exactly supposed to pick her up 15 minutes ago. 'Maybe he stood me up' Some people were still hanging around the school, but it looked a lot emptier. She sighed. She shoulda known better than agree to do this. She was supposed to be waiting for Spike after school for his tutor session.

" Waiting for me, pet?", a British accented voice said from behind her. 

Buffy turned around, to found herself faced with Spike. "Uh, yeah."

Spike smirked at her. He walked past her, leaving her behind. "Hey, wait aren't you going to fill me in on why you were late.", Buffy said, getting a little annoyed.

Spike walked into the parking lot, with Buffy following behind him. "Don't have to explain anything to you." He unlocked his car door. Buffy was going to say something back, but her mouth was gaping at his vehicle.

"Don't tell me this hunk of metal is your car.", Buffy said.

"Hey! That's a classic if you didn't know. She's more valuable then you are, princess.", Spike defended, and got into his car. Buffy glared at him .

The car ride was mostly silent. No one said anything. Buffy looked out the car window, watching trees and houses pass by. The car finally pulled up into a small, cozy-looking house with a maple tree in the front. Spike turned off the engine. " Home, Sweet, Home", he muttered loud enough for Buffy to hear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Buffy let out a frustrated sigh, really irritated. "Okay, clearly, you haven't read 'Wuthering Heights', at all."

Spike, who was staring at his walls with a bored expression pasted on his face, said, "Damn Right."

"You say it like its something to be proud of. THE TEST IS IN THREE DAYS!!", she cried, hoping to get the message through to his head.

Spike gave a blank star. "So?"

"What part do you not understand? 'The test' part or 'in three days'?"

"Pet, there's no need to raise your voice."

Buffy boiled inside, almost ready to kill the bleached-blonde smartass. "You know you're not even trying, or are you just plain STUPID?"

"I am not stupid!", Spike said getting up from his seat. "Just because I didn't read one bloody book doesn't make me."

"Also you were completely clueless on the math. No wonder you're getting held back."

Spike clenched his jaw. "Look, I really appreciate your help-well not really- but I didn't ask for it. My bloody uncle-", he was interrupted.

"Does it look like I give a damn?", Buffy asked surprised at the words that fell out of her mouth. "If you had been doing your work and studying, we both wouldn't be here."

Spike, who was ready rip out her throat, said "Then leave. I don't want you here, and clearly you don't want to be here. Why stay?"

Buffy glared at him. "Asshole."

"Silly Bint."

"Bleach-wonder."

"Geek."

"Stupid."

"Bitch.". Buffy had enough, at that point. She grabbed her jacket and left the room, slamming the door hard.

Giles, who was downstairs, heard all the yelling and a final slam. "Well, that didn't go well.", he muttered to himself. Buffy walked past him, completely unaware oh his presence, and went out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"So, clearly the session with Spike didn't go so good.", Willow said pulling the phone away from her ear, because of all the yelling Buffy was making.

" Don't even say his name, Will..", Buffy warned.

"Okay, Okay. You're mad, my almost deaf ears is the living proof.", Willow said. "So are you still going to tutor, uh, him."

"I don't even know. I don't want to, but mom's making me. I have no choice, but to, I guess.", Buffy said, sighing. "Even after, I told her everything that happened, she's still making me.", she complained. "I hate my life."

" Oh.", Willow said, after a moment. "Well, it'll probably get better over a few more sessions."

" Before we kill each other, you mean.", Buffy muttered under her breath.

" Hey, isn't your cousin Cordelia, coming here today?", Willow asked changing the subject. 

" Yeah, I can't wait!", Buffy's face lit up. She forgot about the conversation on Spike and said. "I haven't seen her, like forever."

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Well, duh. Of course, I'm going to introduce you to her, with Xander too. You guys are my best friends, so why wouldn't I?"

Willow smiled. "How long is she staying here, in Sunnydale?"

"Only two days. She's coming later today." Buffy squealed in delight.

"Describe! What is she like?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "Well there's one word that really sums up what her personality is."

"What?"

"She's really…..interesting."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" CORDY!!", Buffy cried, at the brunette ,that just entered the house, with a big brown suitcase. 

"BUFFY!!", she cried in the same excited and happy manner.

They ran to each other, hugging each other tightly. "Omigod! You haven't changed at all! You still look the same as ever, since the last time we met."

Buffy , not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not, said, "Well the same goes for you, except you cut your hair."

Cordelia grinned. "I know. Is it just fab or what? it's the new trend in LA, to wear you hair like this. Short and Choppy."

Buffy laughed. Cordy hadn't changed a bit in the inside. "Oh, hey Uncle George, Aunt Helga!", Buffy said, now noticing them "How was the trip to here?"

"Bumpy and hot.", Aunt Helga said, with a weary smile. " Faith!", she cried out, seeing her niece in the corner of the room, by herself. "How are ya darling?"

"Fine." 

"George! Helga! Cordelia! ", Joyce cried coming out of the kitchen. "I was just finishing making supper. You guys must be hungry, from that long ride. Come on in and leave your luggage in the living room."

"Hello Faith.", Cordelia said, passing by her least favorite cousin. 

"Cordelia." Faith said coldly. Faith and Cordelia never liked each other, ever since the first day they laid their eyes on each other. Buffy, on the other hand, loved Cordelia like a sister.

"Come on Cordy.", Buffy said smiling, motioning for her to come.

Cordelia smiled. She walked with Buffy to the dining area, while Faith scowled. 

"No freaking way!", Buffy cried, pushing her cousin's shoulder in a playful manner.

"Yes, way. He asked me out! I had a huge crush on him ever since pre-school, and he asked me out!", Cordelia said 

Faith, who was in the room next to them trying to get some sleep, cried out in annoyance. "SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Buffy and Cordelia giggled at Faith's outburst, but lowered their voices. "Holy shit, its 3 in the morning.", Cordy said looking at Buffy's alarm clock.

"We must've lost track of time, talking and laughing.", Buffy said.

"Yeah.", she agreed. "Hey, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?", she said out of the blue ,flipping through a seventeen magazine. 

"Sure, if that's what you want. Tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want." Buffy said grinning.

Cordelia stared at her. "Really?"

Buffy nodded. Soon, she would regret those words that came out of her mouth.

A/N: People are asking when is Buffy going to be called, when is going to have makeover, blah blah. Patience people! It won't all come in 5 chapters, so you're going to have to wait. Oh, and sorry they is no Spike in this chapter. But I promise, that he's in the next one! Here I'll give you a sneak preview…shhh

~*~DI~*~

****

Sneak preview: Spike saw Faith appear, with a blonde beauty on her side he didn't recognize. " Hey Faith, want to introduce me to your little friend?", he smirked, winking at the blushing blonde. She absolutely gorgeous in a classy short black dress, and her golden hair flowing down her tan shoulders. She looked a bit familiar though… Her hazel eyes, looked straight at him, then it hit him. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere, with that smile.

" Buffy?", he said incredulity, almost dropping his alcoholic drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Buffy, come on out!", Cordelia cried. "Lets see how it looks!"

"NO!", said a voice from behind the fitting room door. 

"Why not?", Cordelia whined. " The outfit probably look great on you, but I won't see IF YOU DON'T COME OUT! You said we could do anything I wanted today! "

"But I didn't know you were talking about a make-over on me!"

" Buffy Summers! If you don't come out right now out of that fitting room when I count to 3, I'm going to break the door down. 1...2...-"

Buffy sighed and walked out, dragging her feet. "I know, I know, it looks silly and awful. These kind of clothes are just not me.", she said.

Cordelia just stared at her with her mouth dropped wide open. Buffy stood there, with her hair down, golden even under the florescent light. She was wearing the outfit, Cordy had picked out for her. It was a trendy white little skirt, topped with a light blue, prettily stitched, spaghetti strap shirt, and she looked drop-dead gorgeous in it. "OMIGOD! Buffy, you look totally great. I wouldn't have recognized who you were, if I hadn't been standing by your fitting room door.", she exclaimed.

" You think so? It doesn't look weird? ", Buffy asked, looking self-consciously at herself in the mirror. 

"No, way! You look like a total babe!", Cordelia said. Buffy stared at her. "Not that you weren't before, but lets face it. The baggy clothes and sweaters you wore, hid your figure, and why do you always put your hair up? If I had hair like yours, I certainly would be showing it off."

"I dunno. I don't think about these stuff a lot.", Buffy shrugged.

" Well I'm here to help you. Oh, and a piece of advice. Don't wear those glasses anymore. Why do you want to hide your eyes, behind that thick awful-looking thing, you call glasses."

"But contacts itch.", Buffy complained. 

"Deal with it. Look at those jeans over there. Come on, there's more clothes to try on!", Cordelia dragged Buffy.

Soon later, Buffy and Cordelia came out of the store with 4 bagful of clothes. "I've never bought so much clothes in a day.", Buffy said.

"Ooo, there's Abercrombie & Fitch! Lets go!", Cordelia cried. Buffy groaned and followed behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yeah, I'll be there. Okay, bye later.", Faith hung up the phone. She had just gotten off the phone with Spike, and was getting ready for a big party that someone at the school was having. She walked into her closet, choosing a short leather skirt and a red halter top. She carefully added on thick eyeliner and dark lipstick and walked out with her jean jacket and her keys. She went downstairs, but only to be caught by her mother. 

"Faith! Where are going, at this time of night?", Joyce asked, stopping her daughter.

"A party. I'll be back late.", Faith started to walk again, but her mother blocked her. 

"Oh no, you're not. Do you not remember anything about the talk last night?", Joyce asked sternly.

"Yeah, partying will get me nowhere, blah blah blah. But come on, mom.", Faith said. Cordelia appeared at that moment.

Joyce and Faith were still arguing, oblivious to Cordelia, who coughed trying to get their attention.

"Faith, this is a serious matter we're talking about-", Faith cut in.

"Yeah right. Mom, I don't care!"

Cordelia was getting a bit impatient, coughed again. 

" If you want to get held back or go to summer school, keep this up then."

" Fine. I'll do that. You ruin everything for everyone!"

Cordelia, who was now annoyed, cried "Aunt Joyce, Faith!"

"What ?", they both yelled in unison, turning to her.

"I am here to present the whole new Buffy.", Cordelia announced. " She is more sophisticated and mature, and a much more better dresser, than she was this morning. She got totally glamed up when we were at the mall, by me.", Cordelia talked on.

"Get on with it!", Faith said.

"Okay, geez. Bad crowd. Anyway here is the new and improved Buffy Summers." Buffy slowly walked down the stairs. Joyce and Faith was shocked, when she was in view. Buffy was in a classy, black twirly dress that was knee length. Her golden locks was half up, and her feet were in a pair of matching black shoes. Her makeup, which was done by Cordy, was perfect. The simple mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss was great on her and she was wearing her contacts, instead of her usual glasses.

"What did she do to you?", Faith finally said.

"Well, uh,-", Buffy began.

"Buffy, honey, I think you look gorgeous.", Joyce spoke. Cordelia smirked, proud of her work. " Wow, I can't even recognize you."

Buffy blushed.

"You look like one of those preppy snobs at school!", Faith exclaimed.

Cordelia glared at her. "God, shut up Faith. You're just jealous, Buffy is more pretty and stylish then you."

Faith, who was going to say something back, was held back by Joyce who gave her a look. 

"Buffy, you look so beautiful. Too bad you don't have anywhere to wear it today….Hey wait. Faith, didn't you say there was a party you were going to today?"

Faith's eyes grew wide. "There is no where in hell, I'm taking her."

" You can only go, if you take your sister.", Joyce said. 

Faith glared at her mother. She didn't want to take Buffy, but she couldn't just ditch her friends. She had no choice but to. "Fine. I'll take her!", she grumbled.

"Its okay mom, really-", Buffy began.

"Go on Buffy, have some fun.", Joyce smiled at her. "You, too Cordelia. Go with them.", she turned to her niece.

"No, its okay. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I feel kinda tired."

"But Cordy-"

"No, go on Buffy.", Cordelia insisted.

"But you sure-"  


"Girl, go get your freak on.", Cordy said, grinning. Buffy laughed. 

"Come on.", Faith said impatiently, and walked out of the house.

Buffy kissed the oldest Summer's cheek and followed after Faith.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~~*~*

Angel and Spike walked into the crowded, white, two-story house, that had people all over the place drinking, dancing, making out, or just hanging out and talking. Angel spotted Darla in the corner with her friends and said to Spike, "There's Darla. I'm going to catch you later." 

Spike saw Angel leave him, and sighed. Parties weren't any fun for him anymore, ever since his breakup with Dru. He got a beer and saw Oz who was heading toward him.

"Hey Spike, I was looking for you.", Oz said grinning. " There's another party at Riley's, Gunn and me are heading. You want to go?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'm waiting for Faith to show up and she would kill me if I ditched her.", Spike said apologetically .

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Oz disappeared into the crowd of people.

After a while, Spike walked off to get more to drink, and saw Faith appear, with a blonde beauty on her side he didn't recognize. " Faith, want to introduce me to your little friend?", he smirked, winking at the blushing blonde. She absolutely gorgeous in a classy short black dress, and her golden hair flowing down her tan shoulders. She looked a bit familiar though… Her hazel eyes, looked straight at him, then it hit him. He'd recognize those eyes anywhere, with that smile.

" Buffy?", he said incredulity, almost dropping his alcoholic drink. "God, is that you?"

" Yeah, its me.", Buffy said, meekly. Spike was dressed in his usual black attire and his white-blonde hair was gelled up. 'Wow, look at those abs….', Buffy thought to herself, looking at Spike's chest that was covered by a tight black shirt. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I hate Spike. He's a rude bastard.', Buffy said silently to herself. 'Yeah, a rude bastard with a nice body..', the voice said in the back of her head.

Faith rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Eyeballs back in, Spike"

" What- what happened to you?", Spike asked Buffy.

"Oh, uh-", Buffy was cut off by Faith.

"My cousin , Cordelia, did a make-over on her.", Faith said in disgust. "I can't wait until she leaves. She's like a breathing, living Barbie doll, except her hair is brown, and she's as dumb as a rock."

'She did a good job though..', Spike thought. 

" Faith, shut up. You don't even know Cordy.", Buffy said, defending her cousin.

"Oh no, I said something bad about Cordelia Chase. Someone just shoot me right now.", Faith said sarcastically. 

"I'll be glad to.", Buffy muttered, loud enough for Faith to hear. 

" You're just as bad, now. You dress like her, and you're even beginning to talk like her."

"Like you dress any better. You don't ever wear anything other than something that screams 'Skanky Ho'", Buffy argued back, instantly regretting it.

Faith's blood boiled inside her, and ,without thinking, slapped Buffy across her cheek. Buffy, not really sure what happened, touched the red mark that marked her face. She could feel hot tears run down her face, and ran out of the room.

Spike, at that moment who saw everything, ran after her. "Buffy!", he called. No one responded. He ran outside in the cold, and saw a figure sitting on the sidewalk making muffled sounds.

"Buffy, luv, is that you?", he asked, coming closer to her.

"Go away!", Buffy said. Spike ignored her and sat next to her.

Buffy stared at the ground, and didn't look at Spike.

" Are you okay? I'm sure Faith didn't mean to…do that.", Spike said, picking out his words carefully.

Buffy gave a cruel and harsh laugh. "Yeah right. Just say it Spike. She slapped me. Slapped me, her own sister."

Spike at that moment didn't know what to say. He was shocked at Faith's actions, and didn't expect her do something like that. 

"I hate her. I just really hate her.", she said bitterly. " I hate everything about her. I wish she was never born. I hate the way she argues with mom, constantly, I hate the way she treats me, I hate her."

" I don't think you really hate her luv.", Spike spoke softly. "You're mad and angry at her. But you don't hate her."

"Yes, I do. How would you know how I felt? You and I aren't exactly best of friends."

"Yeah, I know, but you're her sister. It takes something more than something like that, to rip apart sisters."

Buffy stared at him. "We're not really sisters. We might have the same blood and come from the same mother, but we don't act like sisters."

Spike didn't say anything more. He noticed that she was shivering from the cold, he took off his duster and put it over her.

Buffy looked into his eyes, and saw how blue and deep they were, almost getting lost in them. After holding the gaze after a while, she turned back down to the gravel ground. Spike stared at her, and silently-yet hesitantly- put his arm around her, giving her comfort. And Buffy let him. 

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! I worked hard on this chapter, and its my longest yet. Pretty please review!! Srry if I sound selfish!

~*~ DI~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Faith looked through the halls and room looking for Buffy, desperate to apologize. She stopped and asked a tall red-headed girl, "Hey, have you seen a short blonde in a black dress, possibly with a tall bleach-blonde guy?" The girl shrugged, but a guy that had accidentally overheard said, "Yeah, I think I have. Is the guy she was with wearing all black?"

"Yeah. You know where they are?"

" I saw them leave while ago, when I was outside taking a smoke. The girl left with the guy.", he said.

Faith was both relieved and hurt. She thanked God that Spike, someone she could trust was with her, but at the same time she was hurt. Not, that she could blame her sister from running away, and leaving her. "Oh okay, thanks."

"Yeah, whatever.", the guy replied and walked away.

Faith left the party, and drove home, feeling guilty and ashamed of what she did. 'God, I hate myself. Why couldn't I just walk away, but noo I always have to make a big deal about everything.' She arrived at home, seeing that Buffy's room dark. She quietly walked inside, and went upstairs to check up on her sister.

Faith arrived at her sister's door, and hesitated to open it. 'Maybe, I should just leave her, and talk to her tomorrow. Let us sleep on it..'. She sighed, and decided to take a peek inside the room. She looked and saw a lump on the bed. 'Must be sleeping. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow.', and closed the door.

Faith went inside her room and flopped onto her bed, without changing her clothes. She had trouble sleeping that night, often just staring at the ceiling, but finally her eyes drooped and went off to deep,

disturbed slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Hey Buffy wake up!", Cordelia pounced on her bed. "Tell me every last detail that happened last night. How was the party?", she asked.

Buffy opened one eye, seeing her cousin's smiling face in her face. "Cordy, I'll tell you later. it's the morning, I need my sleep.", she grumbled, but she had no intention of really telling her cousin what happened.

" Oh, come on! Its not really even morning. Its almost noon.", Cordelia whined.

Buffy groaned, and put her head under her pillow. 

"Buffy, wake up! Today I'm leaving to go back to LA.", Cordelia said. Buffy stayed silent for a second, before standing up and leaving to go to the bathroom to wash up.

" So how was the party?", she asked one more time.

"I'll tell you after I get dressed and brush my teeth.", Buffy said, getting a bit annoyed with her whiny cousin. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen, finding Faith playing with her soggy cereal, thinking intensely about something. "Hey cereal girl, stop playing with your food."

Faith looked up and seeing it was Cordelia and ignored her. 

Cordelia got a carton of juice out, pouring it into a cup. She frowned at Faith's mood. Strangely, today, she wasn't saying anything back or talking. "Anything wrong with you?"

Faith, continued to take no notice of Cordelia, and then walked away. 

"Why is everyone so grouchy today?", Cordy said to no one in particular, and took a sip out of her glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy quickly put on a pair of flared jeans and a light pink shirt, and noticed a leather duster on her chair, she must've placed after changing for bed last night. 'Spike..', the name rang in her head. Spike had given her a ride home last night, after the incident at the party. She smiled slightly when she remembered him giving his duster to her, as if he was concerned that she catch a cold, and when he put his arm around her for comfort. She had to remember to thank him for last night, even if he did it out of pity, probably and to return the duster back. She walked downstairs and her cousin no where in sight or Faith, thankfully. 

"Cordy?", she said, looking for her cousin.

"I'm in here.", cried a voice from the living room.

Buffy went in there, finding her cousin trying to lock a packed suitcase that was almost going to burst of clothes. 

"Damn suitcase, the whole thing opened when I was dragging it down here.", Cordy said.

"Want me to sit on it for you, to make it easier?", Buffy offered.

Cordelia chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, but I almost got it.", and with that a little 'click' was made, indicating it was shut.

Cordelia stood up and said, "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?"

Buffy sighed mentally, and said, "What do you want to know? It was just …party-like, you know had the usual, people drinking and getting drunk, people trading spit, etc."

"What time did you get home last night?"

"Uh, I don't know, I lost complete track of time.", Buffy answered.

"Oh, well was it fun?"  


"Yeah, tons.", she lied. She hated lying, especially to Cordy, but there was no way she was telling her the real story.

Cordy nodded. " I see."

Buffy grew a bit uncomfortable and said, "Hey, I promised that Xander and Willow that I introduce them to you. I'm going to meet them for lunch in awhile, do you want to join? When do you have to leave?"

"I think mom said that we were leaving around 4, or somewhere in the afternoon.", Cordelia shrugged. "Sometime later."

"Oh ok.", Buffy looked at her watch. "I think we should leave now, its almost 12:00."

Cordelia grinned. "Xander…sounds like a guy's name. Is he your friend cute?"

"Cordy! Is that all you think about?"

Cordelia laughed. "What? I'm just asking if he's cute."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Faith walked in that moment. Buffy glanced up seeing it was Faith, and quickly turned away.

"Hey Buffy, can I talk to you for a second.", she asked. 

" Sorry, can't. Me and Cordy are going out for lunch.", Buffy answered back, not feeling sorry at all.

Faith looked a bit hurt. "Okay, well I'll be here when you get back…"

"Yeah, whatever."

Faith looked around uncomfortably, then left the room. Cordelia a bit puzzled asked, "Geez, what was that about?"

"Nothing." 

Cordelia raised a brow, but kept her mouth shut.

Willow looked out the window, once more, impatiently. " Xander, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, 12:13."

"Exactly, they're late. Buffy hasn't called me once since Cordelia arrived and she calls me every night. Its been a tradition ever since middle school. Now they're late, whats next? They're going to ditch us?"

" Willow, calm down.", said Xander. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're jealous."

"What? Of course I'm not jealous. I just don't have a very good skill at waiting.", she said quickly.

"Right."

Willow played with the straw of her drink, while occasionally looking back out the window, and Xander looking at the menu.

"Hey guys!", a pretty, blonde girl went up to them with a brunette next to her. Willow and Xander glanced at each other. 

"Uh, hi.", Willow stuttered. Xander practically drooled, when they sat next to them. 

" So, do we, uh, know each other? Not that we mind or anything, but you see a friend of ours with her cousin if coming here, and I don't want them to think I haven't saved them a seat. But if you really want to its…I'm babbling aren't I?", Willow asked, sheepishly.

The blonde's mouth dropped open, astonished her two best friends didn't recognize her. 'Wow, I must really look different' The brunette smirked at her.

" Yeah, so what are ,you ,beautiful ladies' name?", Xander said, trying to act cool.

" Xander, Willow! I can't believe you guys don't recognize me.", Buffy finally said. Cordelia chuckled.

"BUFFY?", they both cried out in unison.

Buffy nodded, almost wanting to take a picture of them with their funny and flabbergasted expression. "Guilty."

"W-w-what happened to you?", Willow asked, eyes wide.

Cordelia butted in. "Got make-over by yours truly."

Willow looked at Buffy. "That's your-"

"Cousin.", Buffy interrupted, "Yeah, guys meet Cordelia Chase, other known as Cordy. Cordy meet my best friends in the whole world, Willow and Xander."

Cordelia smiled warmly at them and they exchanged Hi's.

" Buffy, I can't believe its you. I mean it was really weird having two girls, you don't know, come up to me, but then find out that one of them is your best friend. Why didn't you tell me?", Willow asked, a bit hurt.

" I just got it yesterday, and I was kind of busy and all, but I'm really sorry.", Buffy put on her best pout.

Willow and Xander smiled. "Well, I think you look great.", Xander said.

"Yeah, me too.", Willow said.

" And all done by moi.", Cordelia said, proudly. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

" So Cordelia, where are you from?", Xander asked, not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"LA."

" Cool, I love LA. My Aunt Marge and Uncle George live there.", Willow added.

"Okay, why don't we talk ,_while,_ get something to eat.", Buffy said, holding her stomach. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse."

" Well you do eat a lot.", Cordy said. "I've seen her once chow down a whole carton of Double Fudge Chocolate ice-cream in one night. I don't know how you're so skinny."

Willow and Xander agreed. "Yeah, she always hogs the popcorn when we have our weekly rent-a-movie Saturday night."

Buffy glared at them. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Alexander Harris." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy slammed her hand onto the snooze button, dreading to get up. She, finally, got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. 'Its sure seems quieter without Cordy.', she thought to herself. Yesterday, Cordelia, Aunt Helga, and Uncle George had left to go back to LA. It hadn't even been a day and she already missed her cousin. After they left, Faith stopped her again to talk to her, but Buffy ignored her and went right past her. She didn't like being mad at one person too long, but Faith was a exception. 

She walked into her closet, picking out a open-neck black shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. It was strange that, not even three days ago, she didn't care a thing about what she wore; but now she thought picking out a outfit in the morning was one of the most important parts in the day. Cordelia must have had a big influence on her, like Faith said.

Almost forgetting, she grabbed the leather duster and put it in her book bag. She put on some light make-up, then walked downstairs. 

"Mornin Buffy.", Joyce said, adding sugar to her black coffee.

"Hey mom.", she replied, grabbing a apple from the fruit bowl.

"Honey, do you want to check if Faith's coming down anytime soon?", Joyce asked. "I think she might still be sleeping."

Buffy groaned. "Do I have to?"

"No need. I'm here.", Faith appeared at the doorway. 

"Okay, then lets go. We're almost late for school.", Buffy said, impatiently. In a few minutes, they were out the door in Faith's car. The silence in the car ride was normal, since they didn't to each other a lot, but this time the silence was eerie.

"Look Buffy.", Faith said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't like having you mad at me, and I'm really sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

Buffy continued pay no attention to her.

"Buffy, say something.", Faith said, pleading.

Buffy finally spoke, "Look, you can't expect me to think nothing happened okay? Things take time."

" How long?"

Buffy didn't say anything. She didn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy took her books out of her locker and headed to History with Willow and Xander.

"Ugh. I can't believe we have a chem today, when we just learned it a few days ago.", Willow complained.

"You'll probably ace it though. You always do.", Xander said.

"So, Buffy, are you tutoring Spike after school today?", Willow asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, every Monday and Friday."

Willow and Xander felt sympathetic for her. Buffy on the other hand, didn't mind so much anymore. She was kind of looking forward to it, but she dare not say it to her friends. Buffy, Willow, and Xander entered the history classroom right on time. Spike, who sat right next to her in class, was busy writing a something Buffy, who was almost falling asleep, saw a note flicked at her desk. She had a puzzled look on her face, and saw it came from Spike. 

Curiously she opened it.

_Try not to fall asleep, luv. You have to tutor me on this stuff later today, remember?_

Buffy couldn't help but grin. She quickly wrote something back and flicked it back at Spike.

He opened it.

_ Whatever. Pay attention now and we won't have to go over this. _

Spike glanced at her, but she was pretending to be busy concentrating listening to Mrs. Norman-the history teacher. He picked up his pencil to write something back, but the stupid bell had rang.

"Look, I might be a bit late after school. So, just wait for me.", Spike said to Buffy.

"Why? Why are you going to be late?"

"Mrs. Handson wants to see me about something.", he shrugged.

"Maybe...something about biology.", she said, not helping but to be sarcastic. Mrs. Handson was the Biology teacher.

"Maybe.", he grinned.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"See you after school.", he smirked at Buffy and left the room. Buffy smiled, slight feeling like a giggly school girl…which she still kind of was. Wait- what was she thinking? Hello? Spike was not the person she was supposed to feel giddy about. Spike was well…not her type. She didn't know what her type was, but it wasn't a Billy Idol look-alike with black clothing and a British accent-but a sexy British accent mind you. Augh, she couldn't believe she was arguing with herself. Besides it didn't matter if she thought Spike was hot. He'd never think of her that way. Not in any way, than a friendship. She shook her head and walked out of the classroom, trying to take her mind off him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Okay, I haven't updated since three days ago, but that's the longest I haven't. But anyway here's a sneak peak at whats going to come. The next chapter soon on the way. J 

SNEAK PEAK: "Okay what the hell are you talking about?", Buffy demanded looking at her new librarian, as if he was delirious.

"I said you're the one."

"One for what?"

"The one to fight the demons and vampires. You are the Chosen One.", Merrick said slowly, with a dead 

serious look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" So take your pick. Do you want to do history first, or algebra?", she asked, letting him choose.

Spike shrugged, playing with his pen. "I don't know."

Buffy sighed. She and Spike might have gotten to know each other better and weren't arguing with each other anymore, but he was still hopeless at his studies. "Okay, algebra it is then."

"So, how are you and Faith? She didn't really mention anything about that night, or if you two had made up.", Spike said, half curious and the other half not wanting to do schoolwork.

" We haven't made-up. That's going to take some time.", Buffy answered. "Right now, I'm just going to totally forget about that night. And think it never happened."

"And that's going to make everything better?"

Buffy stared up at Spike. Her hazels eyes up at his blue ones. "No, but it makes me feel better."

They held that gaze for a moment. " Buffy, I'm sorry."

Buffy looked startled. 'That came out of nowhere' "What? Sorry for what?"

Spike looked down, ashamed. "You know, for all those years I ignored you and how I treated you. I'm sorry."

Buffy smiled slightly. " Its okay."

"No it isn't. I mean how can you be nice to me, after all I've done to you.", Spike asked in disbelief.

" I forgive you. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. All that matters is what is happening now.", Buffy spoke, taking his hand.

" Are we friends?", he asked hesitantly. Buffy smiled, gently taking his hand in hers. 

"Yeah. We're friends."

Spike softly smiled back. 'Cor, she's so beautiful.'

" Well, we better get back to work.", Buffy said, picking up her book.

Spike's smile was quickly replaced by a scowl. " Bugger this.", he stood up and picked up his duster, that Buffy gave back to him earlier.

Buffy frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Don't you mean where are _we _going?", he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"We?", Buffy asked. "What do you mean we?"

"I want to take you somewhere.", Spike grinned.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?", Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

Spike took her hand. "Come on." and before Buffy could reply they were out of his room.

When they got to his car, Buffy spun around facing him. "We're not going. We have a lot of studying to do. We can't just leave."

Spike groaned. "Come on. Don't you ever get out and have some fun? Its called having a social life."

Buffy glared at him. "Well have you ever heard of something called, graduating?"

Spike sulked. "Please?"

Buffy trying hard to keep glaring, but started to soften when she looked into his eyes. She knew she was going to totally regret this later. "Okay, fine, but I still don't like this."

Spike grinned and said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oz and Angel stared at her. "So, you mean that chick was Buffy?", Angel slowly said.

Faith nodded, taking another swing at her beer.

" And you slapped your own sister?", Oz asked.

Faith flinched at those words, but slowly nodded. Angel and Oz glanced at each other. Faith had just told the both of them the whole story that had happened. About Buffy getting a make-over, she slapping her, she trying to apologize, etc. They both couldn't just believe they hadn't known until she told them.

"So, then Spike ran after her.", Angel said.

"Yeah."

Oz opened his mouth to say something, then just closed it.

Faith frowned. "Were you going to say something?"

Oz hesitated but then said, "Are you jealous?"

Faith stared at him ,taken aback, "What? No. Of my sister? Of course not. What would I be jealous of?"

"Its just that you know. Spike being friends with Buffy."

"Spike is not friends with Buffy.", Faith protested. "I'm his best friend. I would know."

Oz shrugged. "Well he did run after her at the party, and gave her a ride home."

"Probably did it out of pity.", Faith said.

" Okay, whatever. I'm just wondering you know.", Oz said. Faith looked around the room, uncomfortably. She didn't know why the words Oz said, were haunting her. Maybe what he said was true, but she didn't know. The loud music of the Bronze were distracting her thoughts, and she was glad. She wanted to be distracted. 'Hell with this. I'm supposed to be having fun and all I'm doing is moping about.' 

"I think you should give her some time.", Angel spoke.

"What?", Faith said, waking up from her thoughts.

"I think you should give her some time.", Angel repeated. " Sometimes forgiving people is hard."

Faith sighed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going off to get a drink." She walked off, heading toward the bar, thinking about everything her friends had said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~

"Okay, close your eyes.", Spike said.

"What? No.", Buffy protested.

"Come on. Its going to ruin the whole thing if you don't."

Buffy groaned. "Fine, alright.", she covered her eyes with her hands. Spike led her through a couple of tomb stones, making sure she didn't trip on one, then stopped. "Okay ,can I open my eyes now?", Buffy asked.

"Not yet, luv.", he opened the door of the crypt and took her inside. 

Buffy was curious as hell, to find out what he was so excited to show her. She was a bit distracted though, with his warm hands on her shoulders. 

"Okay, you can open now." 

Buffy opened her eyes, to find herself in a dimly lit room. "Okay…what is this place?"

"Its my crypt.", Spike said.

"Crypt?", Buffy repeated.

"Yeah, I found this place, one day after I was walking through this cemetery.", Spike said, nervous of what she thought.

Buffy's back was to him, so he couldn't see her reaction or expression. She was slowly walking around, as if she was inspecting the place.

"I come here sometimes. Sometimes to think, or just to get out of the house. ", Spike spoke. 

Buffy saw a couple of his belongings on the floor. "It looks like you live here."

"Well I come here often."

Buffy turned around to him. "This is so cool.", she grinned.

Spike relieved, said, "You don't think its kind of weird?"

"No. Well, I guess it kind of is, since its in a cemetery, but I think its kind of cool. Its like having your own place. Have you told anyone else of this place?"

"No. No one except you."

"Not even Faith?"

"Nope."

Buffy watched him. " So, why are you showing me this place? I mean why am I the first person to see your crypt?"

That was the question that had been in his head. Why was he showing Buffy his private and secretive place? Spike shrugged. "I guess because I knew you wouldn't laugh at me or think it was creepy."

Buffy smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm your first person to see your crypt."

Spike was mesmerized by her. She was beautiful, smart, and witty. 'But she doesn't feel that way back, you bloke.', the voice at the back of his head said. He knew that. Why would Buffy like a guy like him? He shook his head, sadly and smiled back weakly at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

"Buffy did you hear about the new librarian?", Willow asked, playing with her school lunch. She had , unfortunately ,forgot to bring her lunch, so she had to buy one. It didn't resemble anything that looked like food.

"Librarian?", Buffy repeated.

"Yeah, there's a new librarian.", Xander said.

"Whatever happened to Mr. Aidan?", she asked.

"He retired early."

"Oh, well I guess I'll meet him this afternoon.", Buffy replied, sipping her grape juice. "I need to research on my history paper. What's his name?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. Something with a M."

Buffy nodded. "I'll tell you his name, when I meet him."

"Hey, where were you last night?", Xander asked. "I called you a million times, but all I got was the machine."

"I was at Spike's remember."

"Yeah, but it was 9. You should've been done, a long time ago.", Xander said.

Buffy sighed. She didn't want to her friends about her and Spike's friendship. They probably hate her, but she couldn't keep it a secret from them. That would make her feel guilty. But on the other time, now just didn't seem the time to tell them. "I must've been asleep. I was exhausted when I came home, so I just fell asleep.", she lied.

"Okay, I was just wondering.", Willow and Xander accepted it.

Like Buffy said before, she hated lying.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*

Walking and reading are non-mixy things. Buffy walked through the empty halls of her school, her face stuck on a book. She walked on, not really watching where she was going, slammed right into someone.

"Ow..", she moaned.

" Are you okay, luv?"

Buffy smiled to herself mentally. She could recognize that voice anywhere. " God, Spike don't you ever watch where you're going?", she asked, pretending to be mad.

Spike smirked. " And don't you know that it's a hazard to read and walk at the same time?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike helped her up, handing her book to her. " The Great Gatsby.", he read. " Is it good?"

"Yeah.", Buffy nodded. " You should read it."

Spike stared at her. "I hate school and literature. What makes you think I read a book for fun."

Buffy rolled her eyes again. "True."

"Where are heading off to?", he asked.

"The library."

" Oh. Why?"

" History paper.", she replied.

Spike nodded. " Okay, well I guess I'll see you later. Angel is waiting for me outside."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, see you later."

Spike started to leave, but then turned back around. He hesitated but said loudly. "Wait."

Buffy turned around, with a bit puzzled look on her face. "Yeah?"

'Bloody hell. Just ask her out. You've done that a million times before.' He took in a deep breath. "I'm just wondering if you like to go out with me sometime."

Buffy raised any eyebrow. "Go out? As in a date?"

"What, no. I mean just you know as friends. Like hang out.", Spike said quickly. He immediately regretted it. 'That's not you want, you bloody pounce.'

Buffy gave a little smile, surprised. "Uh, sure. That sounds cool."

"Okay then..well.", Spike began.

"We better get going.", Buffy finished. Spike nodded and started to leave again. 'Hang out? God, I'm such a whelp.' he shook his head. 'Why am I getting all stuttery after her anyway. She's no different than any other girl I met.' The question left unanswered, he left it alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I am so stupid to think that Spike would actually ask me out. As if.', Buffy thought to herself. 'I mean why would he like me if he could have any girl he wanted?' She opened the door of the library. She was greeted by a old man in a suit. He stood in front of her.

"Um, hi. I'm just here to research on some stuff for a paper.", Buffy said, with a confused expression on her face. The man didn't budge. Instead he was glancing at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think you could , uh, move. Not to sound mean or anything but-"

The man interrupted her. " Is presume your name is Ms. Buffy Summer."

Buffy gave him a look of suspicion. "Who wants to know."

" So I'm guessing you are.", he said, inspecting her from head to toe.

Buffy glared at him, crossing her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I never expected you to be so….vulnerable-looking.", he said in distaste. 

Buffy opened his mouth wide open, in shock. 'How dare he.' "Vulnerable-looking? Who the hell are you to be saying I'm vulnerable- looking?"

" Its not very attractive to have you mouth gaping about like that.", he spoke.

Buffy clenched her fists, almost ready to give the old man a piece of her mind. "Look, Mister-I think-I-can-boss-everyone-around."

"Merrick."

Buffy gave a blank stare. "Huh? Whats a merrick?"

He rolled his eyes. " My name is Merrick. Its not Mister-I think-I-can-boss-everyone-around."

Buffy glared at him. "Does it look like I care what your name is? Look, I'm just here to find some stuff on my history paper. Not here to get insulted by a rude middle-aged tweed-wearing man."

He raised his eyes higher in amusement. " Oh really. I never expected you to be pig-headed too."

"Expected me? Why were you expecting me?"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere.", he smiled. 

" Getting somewhere?", Buffy said. "Look Merrick. I have no idea what you're doing here but-"

"I'm the librarian.", he replied.

Buffy stared at him with a horrified look upon her. "You're the librarian? You're the man that replaced Mr.Aidan? Has the school gone nuts?"

" Apparently so. Look lets get to the chase here."

"Look, I know tak-won-do so, if you try anything funny-"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. " I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm your watcher.", he simply replied.

" A what? Whats a watcher?", she asked. Her eyes widened. "You're not a stalker are you?"

"what?", Merrick said in disbelief. "Of course I'm not."

" Than whats a watcher? Because from the sound of it, it doesn't sound anything good.", she asked, waiting for him to answer.

"You are the Vampire Slayer.", he told her, his face completely going serious. 

"What?", she said, waiting for him to say something that indicated he was joking.

" You are a Vampire Slayer.", he repeated. 

"Listen, I'm not here for jokes. I'm here to do something important.", she said rolling her eyes. " Vampires Slayers.", she muttered to herself. "As if." She walked past him, but Merrick pulled her back.

"Listen, I'm not joking."

" Don't' touch me.", she snapped.

Merrick sighed. "Please hear me out. I know it really hard to believe but hear me out."

Buffy glared at him. "Fine, but if you lay, so much a finger, on me, I'm going to make sure you never get to see the day light again."

"Deal. You are the Vampire Slayer. The one to slay the evil in the world, or to be more specific here. The hell mouth."

"Okay what the hell are you talking about?", Buffy demanded looking at her new librarian, as if he was delirious.

"I said you're the one."

"One for what?"

"The one to fight the demons and vampires. You are the Chosen One.", Merrick said slowly, with a dead 

serious look on his face.

" Please tell me you are kidding."

" Sadly, I'm not.", Merrick said slowly. "Look, I'll explain it better tonight. I'll prove it to you."

"And what makes you think I'm going? You could be a psycho child-molesters for all I know.", she said.

" Please.", he pleaded, with a weary look. " Just trust me on this."

Buffy stared at him. " Why would I trusts you. I don't even know you."

" This is just one of those things, you let your instincts take over.", he said. " Just show up tonight and you'll believe me."

Buffy didn't know what made her change her mind. She certainly didn't like Merrick, but he did seem sincere and he didn't look like the psycho type. She sighed. "Vampires and Demons are real?"

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm having a bit of a hard time writing the 8th chapter, but I'll make it through. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Pretty Please review with sprinkles on top?? Haha **:^)**

Look out for the next chapter which is coming out soon, I hope. 

~*~Di~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently. He was late. Vampires, demons…as if. If he was joking about any of this, she was going to put him in a coma. She shivered under her thin sweater, and looked around uncomfortably. Being in a cemetery in the mid of night, wasn't the best place to be. 

She snapped her head to the right. 'What was that?' She thought she heard a slight cracking noise. As if someone was walking on dead leaves. She snapped her head to the right. She heard that again. 'Its probably just the wind.', she reassured herself, uneasily. 'Oh, what the hell. I'm getting out of here.', she turned around and found herself faced with Merrick.

"Going so soon?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, I've been waiting here forever. You're late."

"I know. My apologies."

" Whatever. So, you wanna explain why I'm here?"

Merrick stood there, staring past her shoulder. He shoved a stake into her hands. 

Buffy stood there with a puzzled look upon her. "Uh, whats the stick for?" Buffy turned around, and saw. Her eyes wide, and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Merrick looked at her. " Stake him. Now, hurry." He pushed Buffy toward the vamp.

Buffy stood there, still as a tree. The vamp hissed at her, and jumped onto her. She tried to struggle out of its grasp, but it was too strong. It reached down to her neck, closely ready to bite her, but she quickly flipped him over. 'Whoa, how did I do that? What now?' She looked down at the stake that was in her hand. And instantly staked him, turning it to dust. She stared at ashes. "Was that a-"

"Vampire?", Merrick finished. "Yes, it was."

Buffy looked up at her watcher. Just realizing her life was about to change completely.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

" Is there something wrong, luv?"

"What? No. Nothing. Just thinking.", Buffy answered quickly.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Buffy nodded, and started fidgeting with her napkin. She and Spike were on a date. Okay, not exactly a date, but they were having lunch together. As friends. She didn't know why, she wasn't happier. 'Maybe because you just found out last night you are a slayer, and that your life completely changed.

" A penny for your thoughts."

Buffy stared at Spike, confused. That came out of nowhere.

" My mum used to say that a lot. It means-"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, I know what it means."

"So, you mind telling me whats on your mind?", he asked.

" Just, you know, I never thought we -you and I- be having lunch together. You, us, being friends.", she said. Liar.

" Oh, well you better believe it ducks.", Spike said, grinning. " Although, I don't think our friends will accept it very well."

"Especially Faith.", Buffy added.

Spike shrugged. "I don't know. I think she already knows. And she won't mind, I don't think."

" Then you don't know her."

" Maybe you don't."

Buffy sighed. "Whatever. I'm really tired. I didn't get a good night sleep last night."

"So, I would guess, you wouldn't come to the bronze with me tonight? You know being tired and all."

" You're asking me?"

"Maybe. What would you say?"

" I don't know. Ask me."

"Fine. Buffy, do you want to go to the Bronze with me tonight?", Spike said, a little annoyed.

Buffy grinned. She loved watching him squirm. "Sure.", she said too quickly. " I guess. I mean whatever.", she tried to hide her excitement.

Spike smiled back at her relieved. He was afraid she would turn him down.

"As a date?"

Spike smiled at her shyly. "Yeah, I mean, if you want it to be."

Buffy blushed, and smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Buff! Whats up?", Xander asked her, plopping into the seat next to her. 

"Oh, hey Xander. Where's Willow?", Buffy asked, looking for the redhead.

"Right here.", a voice acme from behind. Willow sat down, wrinkling her nose at the mystery lunch meat. "Sorry. The line was soo long."

"That's why, today, I brought my lunch.", Xander said, taking out his sandwich from his bag.

Willow rolled her eyes. " So, Buffy, where were you yesterday?"

"Yeah, I mean, we tried calling you but you weren't home again.", Xander added. "I feel like we haven't hung out in a long time."

Buffy sighed. " I just been busy."

"With what?"

"God, do I have to tell you everything?", Buffy said, irritated. " I just been busy okay? You guys don't have to be so nosy in everything I do!"

Willow and Xander was taken back. They were just asking where she'd been yesterday. "Uh, okay. You don't have to yell.", Willow said, a little hurt.

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of stress lately. Look, I'll catch with you guys later." And with that she took off.

"I have no idea, why she's like this.", Xander said. "She's been acting weird."

" Yeah.", Willow replied.

" You think its Spike? It could be his influence on her.", Xander said.

Willow looked up at Xander. " I think she's hiding something from us, that she won't or can't tell us."

" Maybe."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy hurried to the library. She opened the doors, to find Merrick hiding behind books that were piling up on each other. "Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Perry had to keep me after class for awhile."

Merrick looked up. "Oh, never mind that. I'm just glad you're here. Shall we start training?"

Buffy nodded, taking off her jacket. "So, do we get to use a weapon today?"

Merrick shook his head. "No, not today. I think it is best we start weapon-less. Just fists." 

Buffy groaned. "Okay, fine." Merrick just stood there.

"Well ,come on. Give me your best shot.", he said.

Buffy stared at him, as if he grew another head. "You want me to fight you?"

Merrick nodded. " I'm tougher than I look."

Buffy laughed. "But you don't have on any protective gear."

Merrick rolled his eyes. "I think I can handle this without any gear."

Buffy shrugged. "Okay, I'm just saying." She threw a punch at his face, but he quickly blocked it. It was pretty much the same routine on and on. She punched, he blocked. " Do you ever give up?", she said, catching her breath.

"Like I said, I'm tougher than I look."

Buffy punched, kicked, and punched, punched. And Merrick kept on blocking. Never, did he give a attack yet. " Why aren't you punching or kicking me? You're just blocking all my hits.", she pointed out.

Merrick raised an eyebrow, and punched her in the stomach. Buffy groaned and doubled over. "What was that for?"

" Nothing. I just had the opportunity to attack.", Merrick said. "Keep your guard on all time."

Buffy frowned. "Dick.", she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing.", she said innocently.

A/N: okay, you know the routine. Read and review!! I need some help on the spuffy writing , so if someone can I really appreciate it. **:^)**

The next chapter soon coming.

~*~ Di~*~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ok, I know I haven't put much spuffiness in the story yet. Im sorry! To make up for it, this whole chapter is all about Buffy and Spike. Hope you guys enjoy. **:^)**

Chapter 10

Buffy groaned. She had absolutely nothing to wear. Nothing! Clothes were flying everywhere as Buffy searched through her drawers and her closet. Her room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere and it looked like a pig's pen. Except a pig would've been neater then her. Funny, just a couple of days ago, she was complaining she had too much clothes.

She finally chose short khaki skirt with a red off-shoulder shirt. She inspected herself in the mirror, before walking out of the door. She was stopped by Faith.

"Where are you going dressed like that?", Faith asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Faith glared at her. "God, do you know that you're such a bitch?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't care if I'm a bitch to you." She walked past Faith, and out the door. Faith, with a hurt look upon her, went upstairs to her room. She reached for her Discman, hoping that music would cheer her up. The sound of Kurt Cobain's voice was strangely not soothing today. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her face.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~

Buffy walked into the Bronze, searching for the bleached-blonde. She looked at her watch, seeing she was early, walked over to the bar.

"What can I get ya, hun?", the bartender asked her.

"Oh, a coke would be fine.", she answered with a smile.

The bartender grunted, and handed her a coke. She sipped her drink, waiting for Spike to show up before she saw something that caught her eye. She frowned. 'What the hell?' She left the bar, going outside, finding a vampire ready to bite a young teen girl. "Hey, its not nice to bite people, especially if that person is your date." Buffy grabbed the vamp off the girl, giving it a nice punch in the nose. It howled.

The vamp recovered quickly, heading toward Buffy. Buffy panicked, looking for a stake. 'Shit, I should've brought one.' She saw a sharp stick on the ground and quickly grabbed for it. The vamp tackled her, but Buffy brought it up to his heart before he could do anymore.

Buffy stood up, dusting herself. She saw that the girl, that was the vamp's victim, was gone. 'She probably ran off.' Buffy headed toward back into the bronze.

"Buffy!", a deep voice cried out from behind.

Buffy smiled. "Hey Spike."

Spike caught up to her, gasping for breath. He looked up at her, gulping. She was drop-dead sexy and gorgeous. " Buffy, wow, you look beautiful."

Buffy blushed. "Thanks Spike."

Spike put her arm around her bare shoulders, and headed inside the Bronze together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"No freaking way!", Buffy said, laughing. She hit Spike's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Spike smirked, waggling his eyebrows. 

"God, you're such a perv."

Spike shrugged. "I can't help it."

There was silence. Buffy looked around, trying to think of something to say back. "Soo…"

" You want to dance?", he asked her, looking at the nearly empty dance-floor. A slow-song was playing and there were a few couples dancing. 

Buffy looked over, seeing the couples swaying to the slow music. She grimaced and shook her head. "No, I don't think so… Buffy and dancing are un-mixy things. I was like born with two left feet."

Spike arched an eyebrow. " You're saying you can't dance?"

Buffy nodded her head sheepishly. 

"But everyone can dance."

"Except for me. Believe I tried ,but I ended up stepping on everyone's shoe and apologizing a thousand times.", Buffy said. 

Spike grinned. "I'll teach you."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "What? Did you just hear me say I end up stepping on everyo-"

"Yeah, I heard.", he interrupted. " I'll teach you then. Everyone can dance." He drew his hand out to her.

Buffy stared at the hand for a second, then turned red blushing and wishing that her palms weren't so sweaty. She gave him her hand, and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

Buffy gulped, smiling at him nervously. She slowly put her arms around his neck, while he put his hands on her slim waist. They slowly swayed, as Buffy was telling herself not to be so nervous.

"See. You can dance.", he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Buffy shivered at the contact. 'Omigod. I can't believe I'm dancing with Spike. Don't mess up, focus.', she thought to herself over and over again. 

Spike grinned at how hard Buffy was concentrating. He leaned into her, and was grabbing her waist tighter and pulling him into her. Buffy gasped, and broke her concentration and ended up stepping on 

his foot. Hard.

"Bloody hell."

"Omigod. I'm so sorry. See I told you I can't dance. I'm born with two left feet and no one can teach me. Its like in my genes. Anyway I'm so sorry. But I warned you didn't I? Summers women can't dance. Does your foot hurt really bad?", she babbled.

Spike stared at her for a second and broke out grinning. She looked so cute, when she was embarrassed, and started babbling.

Buffy glared at him. " Its not funny.", she huffed. She walked off the dance floor, leaving Spike behind. Spike caught up. 

He reached out grabbing her arm. "Oh, come on luv. I'm sorry."

" No you're not. You're smiling.", she pointed out.

Spike grinned even wider. "I can't help it, luv. You just looked so adorable, when you are embarrassed . Forgive me?"

Buffy glared at him, trying to stay angry, but ended up with a smile. "Fine. Whatever."

As they headed back toward their table, Buffy hesitated but asked, "You really think I'm adorable?"

Spike nodded, solemnly. "The most adorable and beautiful creature on earth."

Buffy blushed. She looked over Spike's shoulder seeing a bunch of people crowding around. "Hey, whats that?"

Spike turned around. "I don't know.", he said with a puzzled look. "Lets check it out." Buffy and Spike headed toward the swarm of people. He tapped on the guy's shoulder that was nearest to him. "Hey, whats going on?"

"We're going to be playing spin the bottle.", he yelled. "You guy can join." He looked at Buffy, appraisingly. Spike frowned and he put his arm around her possessively.

" Lets go, luv.", he started to turn around but Buffy stopped him.

"Wait Spike. Lets play. It sounds like fun.", Buffy said.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You want to play?"

Buffy nodded. "Why not."

Spike sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want."

*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe Buffy forgot.", Willow said, gloomily.

" I'm sure she didn't.", Xander tried to comfort her. "She's probably late."

Willow glanced at her watch. "I highly doubt it. Its 10:46. She would've called if she was going to be this late."

Xander looked around the room, uncomfortably. "Lets just start the movie then." He started to place the DVD in the DVD player, and sat back down, trying to be as comfy as possible.

Willow sighed. "She broke our tradition. Our rent-a-movie- Saturday night tradition."

Xander looked at Willow sadly. " I'm sure she has a explanation."

"She better."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Okay, I want to spin first. If a girl gets a girl, you have to spin again and the same for the boys.", a bubbly blonde said, smiling. She spun the glass bottle with her perfectly manicured fingers. It spun around and around until it stopped at a tall, gangly guy with thick glasses. He smiled, showing that he had braces. The blonde frowned. 

" I'm ready for your kiss, baby.", he said, winking furiously at her. The blonde grimaced, obviously disgusted. She leaned in, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you can't give do it on the cheek. You have to do it on the lips, like real kiss.", the girl beside Buffy said. 

"Yeah.", everyone agreed. The blonde sighed and kissed him again, this time on the lips. The tall boy had a dazed look upon him. "Wow", he murmured.

"Go spin.", the blonde said impatiently. The tall boy spun the bottle. It went around and around again, and it landed on a girl that looked like a hooker…to Buffy anyway. The boy gulped and leaned in to kiss her. The hooker-looking girl pushed him away quickly, after the quick kiss and spun the bottle. It spun for a long time, until it landed on a certain bleach-blonde. Spike.

The girl licked her lips at the hottie. She leaned in and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, and moaning. Everyone whistled at the sight before them, except Buffy. She glared daggers at them. Spike pulled away, even though the hooker-looking girl obviously wanted more. "Um, right I should go then.", Spike said spinning the glass bottle. 'Please let it land on Buffy. Land on Buffy. Land on Buffy.', he chanted to himself. Unfortunately it landed again on the same girl he had kissed. 

The hooker girl smirked. Spike smiled back, trying not to seem so disappointed. Buffy clenched her fists. 'He's my date! He's suppose to kiss me! Me!'

Spike leaned in going for a quick peck, but she wanted more. Buffy couldn't stand to see Spike and that slut make out so she ran out. Spike pulled back, seeing that Buffy was gone and ran after her. "Hey, where are you going?", the girl cried out.

Spike went outside. "Buffy!!?!", he shouted. He ran, hoping to find her. He turned a corner and found her leaning against a wall, crying softly.

"Buffy?"

"Spike?", she looked up, seeing it him.

"Are you alright? Why did you run out of there?", he asked, worried.

Buffy glared at him, disgusted and started walking the opposite direction. "Leave me alone."

" Buffy, what wrong?", he caught up to her.

She said nothing, ignoring him. Spike knew that he was getting no where and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me.", she snapped.

" Whats the matter with you?"

" What? You don't know?", she asked, glaring at him. " If you haven't noticed you're my date. When you're on a date you're not suppose to make-out with other people."

" But you're the one who said lets play spin the bottle.", he answered back.

"Well I didn't think you would be sticking your tongue down their throat."

"I'm sorry then.", Spike said, getting tired of saying those two words.

"You should be. I'm the one you're suppose to make-out with, not that slut. You know how hurtful it is? I had to watch the whole thing. And guess what? People whistled and clapped. Think how you would feel, if I was there French-kissing a guy and you had to watch it.", Buffy gibbered.

Spike cocked his head. "You're jealous."

Buffy looked at him, taken aback. "I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that you're not suppose to make-out with other people when you're on a date."

Spike stared at her, looking at her pouty, glossy lips. 

Buffy frowned. "Why are you looking at me like tha-" His soft lips cut her off. Buffy's first reaction was push him away, push him away! She wanted to but it was hard. She kissed him back, with equal fiery passion, putting her arms around his neck. Spike pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Breathing became an issue after severall moments, so reluctantly they both pulled back for air

Buffy panted. "Wow…"

Spike grinned at her, leaning in for another kiss.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! Remember to review! Oh and I would like to thank Aleesha for the spin the bottle idea! Thanks hun! 

Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I reached 100. You guys seriously ROCK!!! **:^D**

~*~Di~*~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I want to thank my beta, Aleesha! Thanks for everything!!

Chapter 11  
  
Buffy grinned to herself. The memories of last night made her happy and feel on top of the world. Which she was. Well in her world anyway. 

'Spike kissed me. HE KISSED ME!' she thought to herself, excited. But what did this mean? Did it mean they were a couple now, or what? It was her first kiss, too, so she just couldn't think it was just any kiss. It was the kiss she would always remember.   
  
"Ms. Summers, are you ever going to answer the question I've asked to you or not?"  
  
Buffy woke up with a 'Huh?' banishing her thoughts.   
  
Mrs. Perry sighed. "Ms. Summers, I recommend you listen in class and not doze off, am I making myself clear?"  
  
Buffy nodded, smiling apologetically. She glanced over at Spike, who was a few feets away from her. She stole a few glances here and there, before he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and went back in her notebook pretending to be engrossed in it. A few short moments later the bell rang.  
  
She stood up, ready to go to her next class when she was stopped by Spike. "Hey luv."  
  
"Hey Spike. What's going on?" Buffy said, with a grin. They both headed out together, to their lockers which were coincidentally right next to each others.  
  
"Nothing really. Guess what I got on the Algebra test, you and I both studied our arse's off for." he asked.  
  
"What?" She took it from his serious look that he didn't do very good.  
  
He grabbed his test out of his locker, giving to Buffy. 

"88" he said, breaking out in a wide grin.  
  
Buffy stared at the paper, and finally looked up at him with awe. "Wow, that's great. We're finally making progress, here."  
  
"Yeah, it all thanks to you." He leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Willow and Xander, who were standing there, gaped at them with shock and astonishment. They watched the whole scene especially with Spike kissing Buffy. On the lips!   
  
"Xander, Xander!" Willow shook her best friend's arm. "Did that just happen. I mean am I just hallucinating, or something? They kissed." she said in a quiet voice.  
  
Xander just stood there with mouth and eyes wide open. "Oh my God."  
  
Willow stared at the couple with eyes full of hurt. How could Buffy not tell them, she and Spike were together? Was that the reason she didn't show up on Saturday, because she was with Spike??

"Come on Xander. Lets leave before she sees us." Willow tugged Xander away from them. They walked away without Buffy or Spike knowing they'd been caught.   
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy said cheerfully, taking her seat besides Willow and Xander, who were strangely quiet. "God, I'm starved." She took a bite out of her burger. She glanced a her two friends, realizing there was something wrong. "Um, you guys seem awfully quiet. Something wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
Willow played with her food with her fork, while Xander sat there eating his food in silence not even looking at Buffy. She frowned. "Guys, whats wrong?"  
  
There was silence before Willow asked "Buffy, do we look stupid to you?"  
  
Buffy stared at her stunned. "What? No, of course not. Why are you even asking me that?"  
  
"Do you honestly think we wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Find out what?" Buffy asked genuinely confused.  
  
"About you and Spike."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide. "H-how do guys know?" she asked obviously in shock.  
  
"Like I said before, do you think we're stupid or something? Do you think we were never going to find out?" Willow asked ,hurt. "How could you?"  
  
Buffy stared at them. Willow was glaring at her, while Xander said nothing, looking down at his food. He couldn't even look at her. "Well...I mean how could I? I mean it happened so fast-"  
  
"Buffy, just save it." Xander finally said, and left with Willow following behind. 

What have I done?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Merrick asked, concerned. Buffy was just sitting there, staring into nothing, deep in thought. "Buffy!?"  
  
"Merrick, is it okay if I could go home early today? I really don't feel very well." Buffy asked, softly.  
  
"Sure. You look a bit pale." Merrick said, looking at Buffy's white, pasty face. 

"Did something happen at school today, or is it really just your health?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "It's my friends."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about them?"  
  
Buffy looked around the library uncomfortably. "I kind of kept a secret from them. They found out the secret. And now they're mad that I didn't tell them. I mean I was meaning to tell them, but they found out first before I could. And now they won't speak to me."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Its not the-"  
  
"No, they don't know I'm the slayer." she interrupted.  
  
He nodded. "Okay, well I suggest you apologize, like any normal human would do."  
  
"But they won't talk to me."  
  
"Make them listen to you. Don't let this little secret ruin your friendships.", he said.  
  
Buffy thought for a while. "Okay, maybe. I'll think about it."  
  
"But first give them a little time to cool down."  
  
Buffy sighed again. "Okay, thanks for the advice. Can I go home now?"  
  
"From the way you're looking, sure." he said with a little smile.  
  
Buffy smiled back weakly. "Thanks."  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise to make the next chapter really long to make up for this. :^)   
  
~*~ Di ~*~* 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
"Today at lunch, do you think we were being a bit too...harsh?"  
  
Willow sighed. "Yeah, I guess we were. I guess we totally overreacted on it. I mean she could date whoever she wants, but why keep it a secret from us?"  
  
"Maybe because she was afraid of how we would take it." Xander replied. "I mean we weren't exactly too happy about it. Do you think we should we apologize?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should. I feel really bad about the whole thing." Willow said, pulling her sweater tighter around her. Spring was almost coming and it was still as chilly as winter. They were taking a walk around the block, to rethink the whole scene at school. Maybe they did overreact. I mean a little thing like this ,shouldn't ruin a great friendship.  
  
"I miss her already too. Its not the same without Buffy." Xander spoke up after a while.  
  
Willow nodded slowly. "Yeah." She stared up at the velvety night sky and wondered what Buffy was doing at that exact moment¦.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Buffy moaned. "Oww" She touched her bleeding knee. The vamp lunged toward her again, but Buffy got up, despite her pain, and pulled out her stake that was hidden in her jacket. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
She kicked the it in the stomach a few times, before it cried out in pain and tripped up on a rock. It was her perfect opportunity now. She bend over and quickly stabbed it in the heart. She stood up and wiped the sweat on her forehead, and watched it turn into dust. 

"Well, at least its good exercise."  
  
She was heading home now. It was getting late and her mom was getting so worried about her and Faith lately. 'Wait.' She stopped herself. Her slayer senses told her that someone was watching her that moment. She looked around. Nothing. Maybe it was her imagination, but her slayer senses were never wrong yet. "Hey, why don't you just show yourself? I'm tired, hungry and freezing my butt off, so lets do this quick so I can go home." she said, annoyed.   
  
"Do what quick?"  
  
Buffy looked up in astonishment. "What are you doing here?!?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "It's a free country, luv. I'm allowed to be anywhere I want."  
  
"No, seriously. No person in his or her mind with enough sense would be in a cemetery in the middle of the night."  
  
"Like you?" he smirked.  
  
"God, do you know how annoying you are?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's why you love me." he replied. He walked toward her, kissing her on the cheek. He glanced at her serious face. "Okay okay, I came by here to get something from my crypt, and I saw you here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are you getting so nosy and suspicious of me anyway?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He turned the tables on her.  
  
"Well, uh..." she quickly tried to think of something. "Thought it was a beautiful night and wanted to go on a little stroll."  
  
"Stroll, huh? Through the cemetery?"  
  
She panicked. "Well, uh, you see... was walking by this cemetery and decided to visit my grandmother's grave." 

She looked at the gravestones and randomly picked one. "Susannah Hilton." she read. "Yeah, Susannah Hilton was my grandmother."  
  
Spike looked at the grave mark and silently read '1982-2003.' He saw this but decided not to make her more nervous than she was. "Right. Visiting your dead grandmother in the middle of the night. How thoughtful of you."  
  
She nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Well, you want me to walk you home? Don't know what kind of nasties are lurking around tonight." he asked.  
  
"Sure. That'd be great." she replied, relieved. 'Woah, that was close.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Spike, what are you doing??" Faith asked crossly, pulling Spike away from Buffy. As they walked down the school hallway together. "What are you doing, hanging around my little sister??"  
  
Buffy tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on Spike. We're going to be late for class."  
  
Faith glanced at Buffy, then back at Spike. "Are you like friends with my little sister!?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, uh-"  
  
Buffy butted in, "Actually he's my boyfriend."  
  
Spike looked at her surprised. That was the first time, she ever said it like it was official or something. Buffy and Spike, a couple. "BOYFRIEND??", Faith said, infuriated. "You're her boyfriend?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, see I was going to tell you but-"  
  
"But what? You were too busy making out with my little sister or something?"  
  
Spike sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.  
  
"Faith? shut up! Just mind your own business, and butt out of ours. Why does it matter if we're dating? What's it got to do with you?" Buffy asked. She grabbed Spike's hand, "Come on, lets go." Buffy and Spike walked past Faith, who was extremely pissed off and more hurt than you could imagine.  
  
"Pey, why can't you just forgive her?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, now you're on her side?"  
  
"I'm not on anybody's bloody side, but she's your soddin' sister for God's sake." he exclaimed.  
  
Buffy stopped. "I told you before, she's not my sister-"  
  
Spike interrupted her. "Yeah she is. She will always be your sister, no matter what stupid things she does or did. She's sorry for what she did. What more do you want?"  
  
Buffy glared at him. She knew he was right. She should forgive Faith, and move on, but it was hard. She walked off, leaving Spike by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Willow and Xander looked up at Buffy, surprised. "Yeah, we know." Willow answered.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.   
  
"I'm sorry." they all in a unison. Buffy, Willow, and Xander laughed, and hugged each other.   
  
"I'm so sorry, you guys!" Buffy began. "I should've told you from the beginning."  
  
"No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have overreacted. If you didn't want to tell us because you weren't ready, we shouldn't have gotten so mad." Willow said.  
  
They both laughed. "I missed you guys."  
  
"Same here Buff. Lets not ever fight again." Xander replied.  
  
They agreed.   
  
"Buffy, are you really happy with him?" Willow asked, referring to Spike.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Happier than I've ever been. He's really sweet."  
  
Xander snorted. "Is that the right Spike we're talking about?" Willow jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"That's nice. Well if you're happy with him , then that's all that matters. He's never going to be good enough for you though."  
  
Buffy grinned. "God, I missed you guys so much."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay you know the drill: read and review!!! Please tell me what you thought!!!!  
I wanna say thanks to Aleesha who's the best beta ever!! Well she's my only beta but you know what I mean. Thanks gurl!   
  
~*~ Di~*~


	13. Author Note

Sorry, I know you guys have been hoping for a another chapter, but its just a annoying author note. I won't be able to update till this weekend because I'm grounded from the computer now on weekdays. I'm sneaking on the computer right this moment, because I just wanted you guys to know. I'll update for Halo, and The Life of Buffy Summers this weekend, I promise. 

~*~Di~*~


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy sighed. 

'Gotta love the life of a slayer. What's more fun than patrolling on a Thursday night?' She thought to herself sarcastically. 

She sat atop of a gravestone, impatiently waiting for a vampire. 

"How come I have to wait for the evil things come to me? Why do I always have to be the one waiting?"she said out loud, although she knew no one was there. She sure was in a grumpy mood today. She and Spike hadn't talked to each other at all since the little argument this morning. 'I miss him.' she thought.'And its all because of a stupid argument.'

Suddenly a vampire wearing punk clothing showed up with hunger in his eyes. "Slayer." he hissed.  
  
"Vampire." Buffy said, jumping from her seat, pulling the stake out of her back pocket. 

"Okay, so you want me to make this quick and just stake you or do we have to do this the hard way? Either way you're dead."  
  
The vamp sneered. "I would think twice about what you said because you're the one who's going to die tonight." I lunged toward Buffy, trying to throw a kick at her, but Buffy instantly blocked it. She pushed him in the face, before having him cornered behind a tree. She gave him a little grim smile. "Toodles."and stuck her stake through its heart. 

'Well that was a easy one.' she wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead. Buffy didn't know she was being watched.  
  
Mike smiled to himself. He walked out from behind the big grave stone he was hiding. "Nice show you put out there." he said clapping.  
  
Buffy stared at him, with wide eyes. 

"What are you doing out here?" she asked the young man with shaggy brown hair. 

"What did you see?" She knew he wasn't a vampire, he slayer senses told her so; but why was that guy smiling and clapping at her as if she was entertaining him.  
  
"The name's Mike." he replied walking toward her. "I guess your name is Buffy."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Psychic." he said grinned. " Look there's no reason to get all cautioned. I'm on your side."  
  
"What?" Buffy said blankly, staring into Mike's eyes. His intense, beautiful, brown eyes stared back at her.  
  
"I'm a demon-hunter. I fight demons and vampires like you."  
  
"A demon-hunter?" Buffy repeated.

"Yeah, I know all about demons, vampires, Sunnydale being the hell mouth, etc. I even know you being the slayer."  
  
Buffy was confused. How did this guy know all this stuff? "How?"  
  
Mike winked at her. "Psychic, remember."  
  
Buffy glanced at the stake laying on the ground and bent down to pick it up. "Look Mike, I don't know who you are but-" 

She looked up, expecting to see his smiling face, but no one was there.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~  
"Merrick,", Buffy called, deep in thought.  
  
"What?", Merrick asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Are there such people called demon-hunters?"  
  
Merrick looked up from his reading. "Demon-hunter?"  
  
Buffy nodded. The memory from last night seemed to haunt her. The cute guy named Mike with his beautiful, brown eyes. Buffy frowned. Since when was Mike cute?  
  
"Well there are people who fight demons and vampires, but it's very rare. Why do you ask?"  
  
Buffy couldn't tell him. Mike was her secret until she had to tell him. Besides, there's no need to fret over that guy, right? "Nothing."  
  
Merrick raised a eyebrow. "You must have a reason for asking a question like that."  
  
"I was just wondering, you know.", she said quickly. "I've got to go." Buffy stood up, getting her books. "Talk to you later Merrick."  
  
"Bye." he was still suspicious.   
  
Buffy ran out of the library. Maybe Mike went to this school. She didn't know. Maybe she'd ask Willow to check it out in the computer, Willow being a computer-whiz and all. She sighed. Why did she always bump into the same person. "Hey." she said looking up at Spike.   
  
"Hey." Spike felt as if he hadn't seen her in so long. He blurted out: "Look about yesterday morning, I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy stared at him in surprise. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry." He smiled. God, how she missed that smile, along with his blue eyes.  
  
"I missed you." she said softly. "I hate arguments."  
  
Spike smiled at her. 'God, she's so beautiful.' he thought staring at her smiling, angelic face. He leaned in capturing his lips in his. Buffy was surprised at first, but kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Then suddenly the bell rang, and Students swarmed out of their classes. Buffy and Spike were still lip-locking, when people started noticing them. "Who are those two?" someone whispered.  
  
"Aww, look at those love-birds."  
  
"Ugh. Why are people so rude, nowadays. Get a room." a girl said disgusted.  
  
Willow and Xander walked out of their history class together. "Whoa. Look at that steamy make-out. They better stop, before Snider catches them.", Willow said.  
  
Xander eyes went wide, noticing that familiar bleach-blonde spiked hair. "Hey its Spike!", he cried.  
  
"What?", Willow went, getting a closer look. "It is. That blonde is probably Buffy."  
  
Xander frowned. "It better be Buffy. If he's cheating on her, then he has me to deal with." he said in his over-protective brother tone.  
  
Buffy and Spike finally pulled back, for air. Spike smirked, seeing her reaction on his kiss. Buffy smiled at him, but disappeared when she noticed the audience they had. Someone whistled, and they all began clapping.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Faith entered the hallways with Oz , Angel, and Darla. "How come Spike's not around anymore?" Darla asked. "Doesn't he like us?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Darla, shut up."  
  
"I haven't seen him around lately either." Angel answered.   
  
"Look Spike is too busy-" Faith stopped. They all gaped at the scene before them. Buffy and Spike were making out. MAKING OUT, in the middle of the hallways. Some people ignored them, while others whistled at the couple.   
  
"Omigod, that's Spike and-"  
  
Faith interrupted Darla. "Buffy." she said in a quiet voice. She glared at those two, eyes full of jealousy.   
  
"Whoa."Oz said.  
  
"Go Spike. Its always Spike to get the hottiest girl in school.", Angel said, with a chuckle. "Man, I should've known it was a girl."  
  
Darla and Faith both turned around to glare at him.   
  
"Lets go." Faith said, with disgust evident in her voice.   
  
"But what about Spike?"  
  
"I hate to bother him, he's too busy making out with my little sister." she said.   
  
The others glanced at each other, but didn't say anything. Sometimes it was just best, not arguing.   
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that this update took to long! :^(  
A little shout-out to my beta, Aleesha: Hey & thanks for the ideas!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
